


What's the Motive?

by CrissCrossover



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Execution, Love, Mature because of murder, Multi, Murder, barely any fluff, mature for plot, ships aren't the plot, this may break your heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissCrossover/pseuds/CrissCrossover
Summary: When Scott was accepted into New York's Home and School for Gifted Individuals, he expected a new exciting school life, with new friends, classes and an overall new life. Little did he know, the only thing true about that was going to be that it would be exciting. And he didn't even know if he could call it that...This is a Marvel/Danganronpa crossover/AU. Consists of a bunch of characters with each having an Ultimate talent. They are all around 16/17. Where everyone is in this world is, I'll admit, kind of confusing. The hulk still exists, but isn't being chased down by anyone. Bruce almost takes place of Toko, but doesn't. The Avengers don't exist. Tony isn't a super hero, he does have an Iron Suit back at home though. Thor and Loki are both gods and brothers.If you have any questions while reading because you are confused with the positions of the characters and it doesn't have to do with the plot, I will answer it in the comments, but I feel like I'm making this sound more confusing than it actually is lol.Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I appreciate any and all feedback.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Scott Lang, Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	What's the Motive?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this first chapter and there will be many more to come.

You know, I always thought I was special. Noone ever had to tell me so, I just knew. Deep down in my heart, I could tell that I was important. To clarify, I’ve never done anything super special. I’m an average kid apart from my Ultimate, although, you don’t really need to know what that is right now. Just know that currently, I have no successions involving my talent. But now that I have this school under my belt, I’m sure success is soon to come.

New York was truly a marvelous place. It was home to a lot of fabulous things and individuals. New York is known for it's a drag to succession. I mean, just look at all those Broadway stars! Then again…

New York is also known for its despair. You can’t walk down the street without being asked for some spare change. And those stars certainly flop plenty of auditions. Some don't even earn the role of a ‘star’. Some just rot in the city. In debt, in pain, in despair.

Yknow, despair is such an interesting word. Despair: the complete loss or absence of hope. Yknow, it’s funny we should bring up hope because in this story, hope is still present. So forget about all that despair garbage for now! Forget about everything! Focus.

This story is about a school. New York’s Home and School for Gifted Individuals. It’s almost completely self explanatory, but you should be filled in anyway. Every year a new class enrolls. The class consists of 16 students each year. No more, no less. They aren’t just any students though, as the school entails, they are gifted. Each student has a special talent, special in particular to them. They are the absolute best at their talent, take for example Scott Lang: Super Level Entomologist. While it may not be the most exciting talent, it is, none to less, is still his talent. Some online know him as a bug whisperer. It’s like he speaks to ants in his free time, and he knows so much about the things that he could almost pass as a bug himself.

We follow Scott to his first day at NYHSGH, as he walks down the sidewalks of the busy city, he thinks longingly about his friends back at his own school, but he couldn’t pass up this offer. And besides, it’s not like he would never see them again, he would just go to a different school.

Scott showed specific interest in making even more friends with the other talented students, although, he was sure he should steer clear of others. Such as Bucky Barnes: Super Ultimate Soldier. He had read about him online, he was known for fighting in the army and the navy and had been fighting crime in the police force in his free time since he was ten years old. Now Scott wasn't one to judge, but he certainly knew that he wouldn’t approach the guy first. One wrong move and he may be killed on the spot! Other students had caught his eye as someone who he might make good company with, such as Bruce Banner: Super Ultimate Scientist. Now that sounded up Scott’s ally! They share similar interests, as entomology was just a subcategory of scientist. Tony Stark also sounded like an interesting guy. He was the Super Ultimate Robotist. While Scott’s first thought when hearing about him was to make friends, the internet told him to do otherwise. The internet told him of all of Tony’s internet fights and snarky comments. Some people claimed that Tony was a bully who only cared for himself.

But Scott shouldn’t be thinking of this. He should wait until he meets everyone, as you should never judge a book by it’s cover. Or, he supposed, what the internet said about the book.

As Scott finished that last thought, he approached the school. The front doors were wide open and he could see several people inside. He saw a woman with fiery red hair down to her soldiers, a boy with a baby face and brown hair who seemed way to energetic in comparison to the rest of the students, a short and plump boy speaking to a muscled blond, so on and so forth. After swallowing his nerve, he walked forward and into the building.

“Why hello there, fellow classmate!” said the muscled blond that Scott had noticed earlier. He shook his hand, “I’m Thor, Super Ultimate Godly Figure!”

Scott had heard about him, it was Super strange that a literal God was chosen to come to Earth and be part of this school, let alone strange that he would even want to attend. As far as Scott was concerned, they were all peasants in comparison to him.

“And you are?” Thor continued, letting go of his hand.

“I’m Scott Lang, Super Ultimate Entomologist!” Scott said, with all the confidence he could gather.

“Ah,” he beamed,” my new friend Bruce Banner has expressed interest in you! Come! You must meet him…”

Before Scott could even think, he was taken by the arm and dragged over to the short plump boy. He seemed sort of startled by Thor charging at him, another student in tow, but Scott could tell he was trying to suppress it.

“Bruce! Is this the bug scientist you were speaking of?” Scott could tell that Thor was new to Earth and yet very eager to learn everything about the place.

“Yes,” Bruce said softly, shooting Scott a soft smile,”Hello, I’m Bruce, you pro-”

“Super Ultimate Scientist. I've heard a lot of your work and it all seems very fascinating,” Scott smiled wider and Bruce seemed to lighten up abit, therefore showing that he had let his guard down slightly. 

Scott was about to continue his conversation when suddenly a voice boomed from the other side of the room,”Hello everyone,” exclaimed a tall, dark toned man,”I am T’challa, Super Ultimate King, I have traveled from Wakanda with my sister, and together we will be attending NYHSGI as your classmates! Now, I have counted the people in the room and as now announcements have sounded yet, I find that this is a perfect time for us to introduce ourselves! Now, I’ve already introduced myself so who wants to go n-”

“Listen, just because you are king of Wakanda or whatever,” spoke a voice from another place in the room, “doesn’t mean you can come here and act all high and mighty. You aren’t exactly in charge.” The voice came from the short man with the grey shirt. Scott immediately recognized him as the Super Level Robotist, Tony Stark. Scott assumed he was going to be quite a pain in the ass, seeing how he was already picking fights.

“I was just saying we should-”

“I know what you were saying, I’m not an idiot, in fact, I’m far from it. I was just saying that we shouldn’t have to listen to you just because you're a king of some other place.”

T'challa opened his mouth to retort when suddenly a loud ding! Sounded from the speakers, “Welcome Students to New York’s Home and School for Gifted Individuals! The opening assembly is about to begin! Please go to the gym on the first floor so we can begin our opening ceremony!”

Silence followed by a returning snarky voice,”We don’t even have time to follow through with your plans, buddy.” After the words poured from his mouth, he stepped away from the group and farther into the school.

There was soft murmuring coming from multiple students, but they all began to file out swiftly. Using the signs in the school, they were guided down a few hallways and into the gym. The floors stared back at the students with its policy reflection. They all stood around and waited for the ceremony to start. After a minute or so of waiting, out from behind the podium came a figure. It looked human, apart from it’s dark red skin. It didn’t even look like skin. The confusing looks spread across the room, as all the students exchanged perplexed glances.

“Welcome to New York’s Home and School for Gifted Individuals! Otherwise known as, the rest of your lives! I hope you’ll enjoy your stay, whether it be short or long lived!” The figure laughed, making the crowd feel uneasy.

“I am sorry,” spoke the tallest in the room, “But did you say the rest of our lives?”

“But of course! You didn’t think you were truly going to live out a dream education right?” The figure laughed again.

“What, in the name of Odin, are you going on about?” hissed a black haired boy who was skinny as the Earth was round.

The thing sighed,”It seems as though I have forgotten myself again. My name is JARVIS. And you can call me….. Well, JARVIS! And this is where you spend the rest of your lives! New York’s Home and School for the Pawns in my Game!”

“The rest of our lives? That sounds like an awfully long time for a school life,” said a lady with a russian accent.

“Well who said your lives were gonna last that much longer anyway?”

Scott could feel the blood drain from his face. This can't be happening. “What exactly was that game you mentioned?” said the fiery haired woman from earlier. She seemed oddly calm in comparison to the rest.

“Ah, yes, the most fun part of the whole school life situation!” JARVIS laughed again,”The game is simple. In order to leave, you must murder a fellow classmate and get away with it. If you get away with it, then you will leave and the rest of your classmates will be punished! If you don’t get away with it and you are caught, then you will be punished and the rest of your classmates will continue on with the game!”

There were audible gasps from multiple people and suddenly, there was the noise of footsteps pounding out of the room. Just as Scott turned around, he could see the tallest running out of the room after someone. They all followed suit, returning to the room they were in to begin with. The doors were shut and a muscled man with long brown hair was wrestling with the door. After trying the knob, he began to hit the door with his hand. It surprised Scott how hard the man could hit without hurting himself.

“May I add,” JARVIS spoke through the speakers, “Damaging school property is prohibited. That includes the doors.”

“Let us out of here!” The man yelled, ceasing the doors assault.

“Sure! Once you murder and then graduate. I’ll check in once again after you all take a chill pill, until then, you’ll find a handbook in your pockets. In there you will find information about each of your classmates, rules, an explanation of the game and much, much, much, much more! Until then! “

The speaker went quiet and they all sat still. They were all in shock. The first set into movement was several minutes later when they heard a heaving cry behind them. ‘Tall-guy’ was holding onto the brown haired man,”Shh, breathe, Buck. You have to breathe.” They began to walk away from the door and went together to a different room. 

Scott couldn’t breathe either. He felt his heart in his throat and tasted like vomit. He wanted to get out of here more than anything. He was so excited about coming here and now he wishes that he never accepted the invitation.

The red haired lady, who still seemed to calm walked forward,”Where are y-you going?” spoke a shaky blond.

“I’m going to the dining hall. Might as well relax. If any of you would like to join me, you could follow now or come later. Just look at your handbooks to find it.”  
It seemed as though they all universally thought that going there would be a great idea. They followed her. Once arriving in the dining hall, they sat down on the many couches and chairs. “I raise the question,” Thor said shakily,”Is this, um.... Is this a common Earth activity?”

“No,” said the shaky blond,”It’s not. This is very out of the ordinary, I can assure you.”

They sat quietly, wrapped up in their own thoughts. After what had seemed like an hour, Bucky and the tall blond had returned, and they seemed to have regained composure. “So,” the blond spoke,”I think we should follow through with what T’challa planned earlier. We should all introduce ourselves.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” the fiery haired lady spoke, “victims tend to be harder to dominate if their predators see them as more sentient creatures.”

“Although that is an odd way of looking at it, I agree. Introductions are very important,” said T’Challa.

“Well I’ll go first. I am Natasha Ramnaroff. I am the Super Ultimate Spy. I am known for being a two faced person on the field and a very loyal agent to S.H.E.I.L.D.” So the fiery haired lady finally had a name.

“Two Faced is the last thing you should call yourself if you want to be trusted,” Tony said, still seeming as though he was ‘better’ than everyone else.

“Well, if you figured out that that was how I operated later on, then you would have trusted me even less. And now, I can regain your trust throughout the rest of the time that I live,” Natasha’s cool demeanor spoke to everyone. She was an above the, but in a different way than Tony was. She didn't think she was better than them. She just was.

We went down the list.

The tall one introduced himself as Steve Rogers, Super Ultimate Artist. He was known for drawing throughout the city. He had left sketches, graffiti pieces, paintings and such everywhere in the state. He was very popular and yet was almost anonymous, apart from the fact that the school knew who he was somehow.

Bucky Barnes, Super Ultimate Soldier. Scott had already read up on him through the internet. He remembered how he had fought for the country and was against all crime.

The shaky blond who, given, wasn’t oh-so shaky anymore was Clint Barton, Super ultimate Archer. Was in a circus from a very young age, titled ‘The World’s Best Archer’.

Sam Wilson, Super Ultimate Pilot. Flew planes all over the world, considered to know his way around a plane so well, that he was a metal bird himself.

Bruce Banner, Super Level Scientist, his work is known all over the country, as his research has changed the lives of many.

Thor Odinson, Super Ultimate Godly Figure, son of Odin and god of thunder, soon to rule Asgard.

After some light bickering between the two, they discovered that Thor and Loki were related. Loki was Super Ultimate Trickster, and there wasn't any need for much proving of the skill after Thor told a story or two of his and Loki’s childhood.

Next was the baby faced boy, his name was Peter Parker and he was a Super Ultimate Stuntman. He had been in many movies and was famous on instagram for jumping off of buildings and doing other dangerous thrills.

After that was Shuri, the sister T'challa was talking about earlier. She was Super Ultimate Technician, known for fixing many things at impossible speeds in her home country and for other people as well when they were mailed to her. After she was done introducing herself, Tony scoffed out something Ultimate and wasn’t something like a “Super Ultimate Princess”.

Next was Wanda Maximoff, Super Ultimate Designer. She has designed close for multiple events and clothing banquets. She even had her own company. She pointed out how Steve was wearing a pair of khakis she had designed.

Peter Quill, Super Ultimate Music Expert. He had knowledge of any and all genres of music and he insisted that he was great with dance competitions, karaoke and trivia.

Next was Dr.Stephen Strange, the Super Ultimate Surgeon. He held his hands close to him as he spoke of his work in a nearby hospital. The youngest of his entire staff and yet he was still in charge of nearly every major operation.

“Well,” Strange spoke,”You’re up. Last but certainly not least the great Tony Stark.”

“No,” Tony spoke,”I told all of you that I thought this was a waste of time. I am not going to pander to this . If you want to know about me so bad, you should just look at your handbooks.” And with that, he went quiet again.

Bucky growled ready to tell Tony off when suddenly… ding!

“Ladies and gents, it is now night time. Night time starts at approximately 10 pm and ends at 7 am. Sleeping anywhere other than your dorms are prohibited. If you sleep anywhere other than your dorms than you will be punished. Have a great night, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite~”

The speakers turned off and they all sat in uncomfortable silence as the truth sunk in. They would really have to sleep here? Was it really possible that someone was gonna kill them? And if it was, would anyone be driven that far?

Natasha stood up and ran a hand through her hair,”Well,” she spoke smoothly,” I suppose I’ll see you all at 7.”

Tony spoke, “Who says we’re meeting up?”

Bucky growled again, “If you don’t shut the fuck up-”

Natasha snapped her fingers at them,”You can fight tomorrow boys. I say we are meeting right back here first thing in the morning. And I suggest that if you don’t want to seem suspicious for the entire game, you shape up your act. Nobody likes a smart ass, and one day, when you get that through your thick skull, it’ll be great. But if it doesn’t break through, some dog is going to come and bite you on the ass. Hard.” And with that, she turned and headed to her dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments! I love criticism, corrections, anything you got!


End file.
